Chapter 13
This is '''Chapter 13 '''from the Ouran High School Host Club Manga series. Chapter Summary Ranka comes home unexpectedly and sees Tamaki on top of Haruhi, his eyes widening and his face in shock. Tamaki looks over to Ranka, thinking that he’s going to be dead meat soon because Ranka sees him in a compromising position with Haruhi. Ranka shows his annoyance and Haruhi breaks the awkward silence by saying, “You’re back?” Ranka strolls over as Tamaki tells himself to stay calm. Ranka smiles widely, shocking the blond, just before he whacks Tamaki into the wall. He then turns to Haruhi and says, “Haruhi, what are you doing? Are you sleeping by yourself in the floor? Were you taking a nap?” as if Tamaki wasn’t even on the scene. Tamaki is totally taken aback and tries to speak with Ranka, who ignores him but continues to speak with Haruhi about his work and asking for things such as tea. Tamaki rushes to prepare this for him in the background, but Ranka then changes his mind saying that he wants to take a nap, instead. Turning to Tamaki, at last, he stomps Tamaki into the floor and becomes angry, calling Tamaki a “huge insect.” Hikaru and Kaoru appear at the main door stating that they guessed right that the person they saw earlier down the hall was Haruhi’s father. Tamaki is relieved to see them and shouts to them to be his saviors. But instead of “saving” Tamaki who is stomped on the floor, they walk over him and introduce themselves to Ranka as Haruhi’s “closest personal best friends,” then adding that Tamaki is a womanizer. They turn to Tamaki and sarcastically ask, "So, you finally molested Haruhi? You’re such a retard!” Ranka hears the word “molest” from the twins which makes him even angrier. Tamaki shouts “Who are you calling a molester? I honestly….” The twins are shocked at Tamaki’s words, thinking he's about to confession his feelings for Haruhi; however what he says is, “I honestly consider your daughter as my own daughter!” bowing deeply to Ranka. The twins have deeply shocked faces, thinking that Tamaki is still an idiot. Meanwhile, the first impression that Tamaki leaves on Ranka: he’s a moron. After a while, Kyoya, Honey and Takashi return. The twins are still laughing out loud at Tamaki’s response earlier while Tamaki sulks in a corner. Ranka introduces himself and compliments the Hosts as really “handsome." Honey greets Ranka and Ranka greets him back by calling him by name. The twins wonder how Ranka knows their names as Ranka points to Honey and Takashi, saying they’re both 3rd-years. Then Ranka points at the Hitachiin twins, saying that they’re in the same class with Haruhi but he doesn’t know which one is which. The twins ask if Haruhi has spoken about them. Ranka replies that he got the information from Kyoya with whom he's in daily contact as email buddies. Ranka greets Kyoya and said he’s more wonderful in real life. Kyoya thanks Ranka for giving him Haruhi’s photos from middle school when she still had her long hair. The other Hosts are shocked by this sudden revelation, especially by its length of duration. Tamaki grabs Kyoya and demands to know why Kyouya didn't say anything about it. Kyoya responds that it's supposed to be Tamaki’s job to keep Ranka informed about Haruhi's involvement in school because he’s the club president. Tamaki is once again shocked, feeling that something is stabbing him in the back. Ranka chats with Kyoya, saying that the Host Club has an incompetent club president who goes around molesting women. Tamaki feels more stabs in his back and begins growing mushrooms in a closet in the background. An angry Haruhi demands to know why Ranka didn't tell her that he's been communicating with Kyoya all along. Ranka explains that it's because Haruhi never tells him about school. Then he hugs her tightly saying that even an angry Haruhi is cute. The twins opine that Ranka’s actions and remarks remind them of Tamaki. Haruhi says she's going to go to the supermarket by herself and tells them to behave. After Haruhi leaves, Ranka recounts how even though Haruhi is independent, Ranka chose her clothes until Haruhi was in middle school. Ranka also said he wanted Haruhi to wear girly uniforms like in St. Lobelia. Hikaru tells him that St. Lobelia has a strange club, so it’s better if Haruhi doesn't go there. Finally, Ranka explains how Haruhi cut her hair one day. Ranka also thanks the Host Club because she seems to be enjoying her time at school. The Hosts are all a little bit shocked at Ranka’s sudden appreciation. Ranka then speaks to Tamaki, reminding him that he mistook Haruhi last of all and even hit her in the head. Tamaki sobs at Ranka’s words and runs out of the apartment while saying “I’m a worthless human being!!” Ranka asks the hosts, “You want to do something fun with me?” with a grin on his face. Tamaki runs as fast as he can while sobbing, even going past Haruhi to hide behind a pole and begin sulking. Haruhi says she can still see him and asks what's wrong as Tamaki continues sobbing. Several people notice them, assuming they are a couple having a fight. Haruhi finally asks if Tamaki would like to go with her to the supermarket and help figure out what they should have to eat. Tamaki said he’d like to eat nabe wth lots of seafood and beef in it while sitting under a kotatsu. Haruhi agrees to put in a lot of pork, but no seafood. Haruhi then comments about rich people eating nabe under a kotatsu which is when Tamaki informs her that Kyoya has a portable kotatsu at their house and they eat nabe there every year. Meanwhile, Ranka and the other hosts are stalking the pair from behind. The twins comment that Haruhi and Tamaki look like a mother with her cry-baby child, seeing Tamaki who follows Haruhi from behind while sniffling about how Haruhi talks to him. When they finally arrive at Maratomi Mart, Tamaki is enthusiastic about everything because he's never been to such a place with so many people. Tamaki points at a cart and tells Haruhi that he wants to try one of those. Haruhi says it’s a bother because they’re not going to buy a lot of things, so Tamaki just continues to admire the commoners’ supermarket. Haruhi holds Tamaki’s hand, calms him down and tells him to just stick to her. A man giving out free food tastings spot Tamaki and Haruhi and tells Tamaki, “Oh what a cute couple. Handsome man, why don’t you try one of these?” while looking at Haruhi and Tamaki’s hands together. But before they can respond, the Hitachiin twins interrupt them by pushing between them with a cart, Haruhi and Tamaki’s hands separate. The three Ootori family staff then appear, asking Tamaki if he’d like to try the free food tasting items. Tamaki, Haruhi and the twins are shocked to know that the Ootori family staff have been following them since the beginning. Haruhi then realizes that the whole gang is in the supermarket as she looks around. The gang attracts a lot of attention from the people in the supermarket and Haruhi tells everyone to leave. Tamaki looks at the children happily talking to their mothers in the commoner supermarket which puts him in a bit of daze. Ranka notices Tamaki staring and accuses him of thinking badly of commoners. Tamaki replies that he doesn't; he just notices that there are a lot of moms with their children in the supermarket. Ranka informs Tamaki that Haruhi started doing all the housework and shopping by herself at a young age and refuses to allow him to accompany her, even though he always worries about her, which is why he constantly tails her when she goes out. Scene skip to a flashback when Haruhi was nine years old and shopping at the supermarket. Ranka has followed her and sees two of Haruhi's classmates bullying her. They tease, “Hey! It’s Haruhi! You’re alone? You didn’t come with your gay dad? Since you don’t have a mom, isn’t your dad acting like a mom in your family instead? I feel sorry for you!” Ranka hears this clearly and wants to hit the two boys, but Haruhi replies that they don’t have to feel sorry for her because it’s just Ranka’s preference. Haruhi then peeks over and finds Ranka, hiding. Haruhi’s classmates run away and Ranka declares, “I want to carry the shopping basket! It’s been a while!” Daddy loves carrying the shopping basket for real!” Haruhi replies “You’re strange, dad!” and the two happily shop together, ending the flashback. Ranka admits to the hosts that it was the lamest excuse he ever made to cover his spying, adding that Haruhi never gives him a chance to show concern at all, yet she's always unconsciously trying to help others. Tamaki recalls to himself when Haruhi tried to help Renge and says, “I know” aloud with a gentle smiles at Ranka, who is quite flustered by his remark. Reaching over, Ranka stretches Tamaki’s cheeks and exclaims “What the hell do you know? So what if your face is so good looking? I have no intention of marrying off my daughter yet!” Tamaki replies that he's only “Daddy Number 2” which is when Ranka declares that Tamaki is his enemy starting from that day. Tamaki sulks in a corner again and Ranka sticks his tongue out at him. Back at the Fujioka residence, the gang happily eats their nabe under a kotatsu. In voiceover, Ranka can be heard saying, “But still, someday, that unselfish child...will want to be with one person only.” Characters In Order of Appearance Navigation Category:Chapters